


way down ( hadestown ) .

by WrongfullyRight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hadestown References, Inspired by Hadestown, also this is all very experimental, hahaha angst too, slow burn probably, so :)), take it with a grain of salt, will probably add tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/WrongfullyRight
Summary: is art an imitation of life, or life an imitation of art?theatre students at Beacon University are trying to prepare for their chosen play for opening night; Hadestown. Weiss struggles with the role of Eurydice and trying not to mix her feelings up with acting.which is going to be hard since Ruby is her Orpheus. yet their stories are so hauntingly similar to the Greek tale of tragic love.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	way down ( hadestown ) .

**Author's Note:**

> theatre is a cult. don't let anyone tell you otherwise. 
> 
> oh, and run while you can.

“You’re saying that a complete freshman got a lead role?!” Weiss’ signature shrill scream echoed down the hallway. Many of the lingering students that had morning classes turned around, clearly startled by the sudden outburst. With a wince, Blake’s ears pressed flat against her head and recoiled from how violent her friend’s reaction was. The students that had stopped to view the spectacle shook their heads and left to their own schedules. This sort of thing wasn't exactly a rare occurrence after all.

The heiress practically tore whatever document she was holding in her hand out of frustration as she seethed. 

“In her defense, she was pretty good. And well, you already got a lead role in the play. Why are you so worked up about it?” Blake said slowly. As if attempting to pacify the agitated woman while getting information. Ice cold eyes bore into the faunus and for a moment, Blake really thought her life was about to end there. But no sort of out lash came, to her surprise. There were no berating or long rants that centred around Weiss Schnee’s high opinion.

Weiss sighed, “It’s not about that… We didn’t even manage to get an important role when we were freshmen, Blake. Even with our background of theatre in high school.”

The heiress wrapped her arms around her torso. So, this was a problem of insecurity, Blake realised. A reassuring hand moved to rest on Weiss’ shoulder. “Hey, don’t sweat it. We got lead roles a year later anyway. So why not just… Make this count?”

Guilt flashed behind blue hues, but Weiss ultimately nodded in agreement. “You’re right. We got pretty big roles. And I must say, I wholly expected you to win the role of Hermes.”

Blake huffed, unsure if she should take it as a compliment or something else. With Weiss, it was almost always the latter.

“Okay, what role did this freshman get anyway?” Weiss moved her hand to nudge the faunus’ away. Blake merely blinked, trying to recall what exactly Yang told her. It was mostly a bunch of useless information about her baby sister. _Ah_ —

“Oh. She’s going to be Orpheus.”

And then Weiss shrieked.

* * *

No way in _hell_ was she going to work with an upstart freshman of all things for the play. Weiss snarled as she stormed down the hallway to club’s studio. This was what she got for missing the auditions. Although she had very right reasons to miss it, she undoubtedly regretted doing so. For one, Weiss would’ve objected abhorrently to the idea of even accepting a freshman into a lead role of all things. Never mind if she was talented.

_Beacon University my ass, how can this possibly happen to me?!_

With a loud slam, Weiss quite literally shoved the doors swinging open. She does not spare a glance to the regulars in the room, who all winced at her explosive arrival. Instead, she was searching for a specific person.

“Yang!” Weiss growled through gritted teeth and sulked to the blonde. Uncaring of how the door swung close with another reverberating bang.

She swore she could see the flash of fear behind lavender eyes. “What is it, Weiss?”

The heiress opened her mouth to speak. But someone caught her attention momentarily — distracting her from delivering a rant of a century. Beside the tall stage manager stood a shorter girl **_(_** she was still taller than Weiss and she loathed it **_)_** , bright-eyed despite her dark hair and dress code. As if the girl noticed that she was being stared at, Weiss could make out a faint hint of redness that flushed against the skin of her cheeks.

Recovering from her reverie, Weiss turned and steeled herself, shifting her gaze back to Yang. And most importantly, away from distracting silver eyes.

“Who allowed a freshman to get the role of Orpheus?” Weiss stated sweetly, her lips curled into a saccharine smile that sent shivers down both of the people in front of her.

“Uh, ask Glynda. It was her call.” At least Yang had the decency to look sheepish.

“Unbelievable! To think that I’m going to work with them for the rest of the year, our schedules won’t line up properly and —”

“Oh please, ice queen. We all know that it’s your pride that got hurt the most.”

 _The nerve of her!_ Weiss opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Yang shoving the mystery girl right in her line of sight.

Or rather, Yang was hiding behind this girl for protection. Weiss, however, was satisfied with the look of mild fear behind the girl’s silver eyes. Although she was very much a bystander that was dragged into a war between two women. 

“Anyway, meet my sister,” The stage manager whistled, though there was an unmistakable tremble behind the usually strong voice of hers. “She’s your Orpheus for the year.”

The way Yang had said it was too casual for her liking. It was as if she was brushing off the very real problems that she was faced with. Weiss’ jaw tightened. Really, there were more important things at hand and she wanted to introduce her sister? Was she even in the club? What was she doing here —

“Hang on,” Weiss muttered, eyes growing wide with shock as she properly looked down at the mystery girl, “Your sister is going to be Orpheus?!”

“Hi,” The girl said with an awkward smile, waving timidly as she tried her darndest to elude her sister’s hold on her. “I’m Ruby.”

“Ruby,” Weiss repeated, testing the name upon her tongue. Okay, mystery solved. She didn’t need to hunt down the freshman herself and wring their neck. She could just do it now.

No. As much as she wanted to, the heiress didn’t really want to incur the stage manager’s wrath. Ruby was still Yang’s sister. With a defeated sigh, Weiss’ shoulders slumped as an indication that the sisters had won.

“I’m Weiss.”

“Now that the two of you are acquainted, I’m going to go actually do work. The stage calls! Don’t forget to text me what props you guys are intending to bring.” Yang flashed a bright grin and winked before she freed them from her insufferable presence.

Ruby laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, silver hues still refusing to meet Weiss' eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t expect to get the role. Really, I didn’t. I just sang ‘Go The Distance’ for the audition without thinking much of it and well —”

“It’s fine,” Weiss snapped. “What’s done is done. We’re going to have to work with each other from now on.”

Nervous hands ran through raven locks, and Ruby merely nodded in response. A wave of silence washed over the two of them. Unfortunately for them, it was the morning and not many of the club members went to the studio that early. They were basically left with each other and some of the backstage crew.

“You do have experience with musicals, right?” The heiress muttered. 

Weiss was nonetheless amused when silver hues grew in size and brightness. Most importantly, there was a glimmer of hope as Ruby finally looked Weiss in the eye.

“Yes! Although I didn’t get to do much as an actor until my senior year in high school, I did help backstage.”

Satisfied with the answer and at a lost for more reasons to berate the poor girl, Weiss simply nodded. Well, at least there was _something_ to work with. And, Ruby’s personality didn’t completely fit the whole ‘upstart theatre freshman’ image she initially had.

Deciding to be civil for now, Weiss graced the freshman with a simper.

“Okay, Ruby. I’ll see you at practice soon.” She tilted her chin up and left with a huff. There was just something unnerving about how Ruby’s smile looked so bright that the heiress caught a glimpse of before turning away.

Weiss did not expect to think about that smile for the rest of her day, but she did. And it was as torturous at it sounded.

* * *

They met again on a Wednesday. Most of their classes ended before 2 PM and thus, the cast had the rest of the day off to prepare for the play. As usual, Weiss went in early to try and set up before the others came by. Quiet chatter filled the studio as people started working on their parts. It had always been a favourite sight for Weiss to see. Almost routine, yet still chaotic in its own right — wildly different from her own household. In fact, the heiress considered it much like a second home. She had made friends that she liked to interact with, even if she was dragged into horrible _Tiktoks_. 

Silently, Weiss stepped in to the studio and intended to go about her usual task. Until she was pulled into another bout of whimsical acts by her friends. However, upon entering the studio, she didn’t expect to spot a certain freshman already seated on the studio floor with papers sprawled around her.

“Weiss!” Ruby chirped the moment the ice queen stepped foot into the studio. Without even a second to respond, a blur of red and black manifested before the sophomore. Leaving the latter dizzier than riding on a rollercoaster.

Instinctively, the heiress flinched away at the mere sight of the very embodiment of eagerness that took form in Ruby.

“W-What?” She stuttered. Oh, how unbecoming of Weiss Schnee.

“I didn’t ask you before, but what is your role? I know it’s something from the main cast, but you’re not Hermes since Blake is…” Ruby asked. And if it were possible, her silver eyes were basically brimming with life, giving it the usual glow.

Did this girl really have the habit of muttering off without a single thought? No ounce of self-consciousness at all. Weiss huffed. Well, she wasn’t better off herself. She was renowned among her peers for being so long-winded with her rants that, in Blake’s words: “ _No one asked for_.”

Ire was evident in the way her brows twitched. But it was not directed at Ruby. The freshman was, refreshing. To say the least.

For now, anyway.

With a heavy sigh that escaped past her lips, Weiss reveals her role to her eager co-star.

“I will be playing Eurydice.”

“Oh!” Ruby gasped audibly, bringing her hands up to her lips to exaggerate the shock. It seemed that Weiss did not need to worry about teaching the freshman any sort of flair.

Clearing her throat, Weiss continued on, “In any case, were you memorising your lines?”

“Yep. Though thankfully, most of these are just songs.” Ruby tapped her foot and scratched her cheek. She pulled out her phone and wiggled it, “I was listening to the Broadway version to get a feel of it.”

Impressed at Ruby’s determination and hard work at working her part, Weiss eased up a bit around her.

“It’s pretty good. I, for one, am very excited to perform the songs.” She confessed with a small smile. Watching intently as Ruby returned back to her previous seat. Weiss mindlessly followed. As if it was natural for her to seek the other’s warmth and presence.

“I’m… Yeah. It’s going to be something alright. I just hope I can live up to the expectation of Glynda.” Sullen was the look on Ruby’s face as she slowly collected her papers back to give some semblance of order and neatness. Weiss raised a brow, resting her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“You’ll do fine,” She began, “I’ll be here to help. And mark my words: I don’t accept any less than best from my co-star.”

What was meant to be reassuring, comforting words came out as a threat. And Weiss instantly winced from how unexpectedly sharp her words seemed. Okay, maybe she could use a little more work with being nicer.

“Thank you, Weiss.”

Her heart melts at the warm, radiant smile that Weiss realised, was a trademark of Ruby. She could understand how Yang was often compared to the sun. And both sisters had that warm look to them. Drawing almost anyone towards them as if they were the centre of the universe.

Like the sun.

Weiss felt her cheeks heat up and instantly turned her gaze downwards. As if she could find the words she wanted to say from the ground.

“Want to go through a few verses and lines together?”

Thankfully, Weiss still had enough control and tact to maintain her dignity. They go on for hours, rehearsing lines and consulted each other for personal opinions. The heiress had to admit, this was a very much welcomed change. It was the one thing she loved so much about theatre — everyone cared about bringing their characters, their story, to life.

“You’re familiar with the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice right?”

Ruby perked up, eyes gleaming with interest and a silent request for Weiss to continue.

“I mean the original myth.”

“Of course. It’s a popular myth among the other Greek tragedies. Why?”

“Tragedy aside, and Orpheus’ stupidity —”

Ruby huffed. Seemingly taking offense to that.

“ — The love story is quite sweet.”

Gods, what was she saying? Since when was Weiss Schnee a hopeless romantic? She felt as if she was about to go insane from how different she was acting around this freshman.

But oh, the sight of Ruby lighting up and grinning at her. Only at her. Was worth the self-imposed embarrassment.

“Orpheus is a very sweet character. Eurydice must have been very happy when she had him.” Ruby giggled, “Uh, I mean. Their tragic end aside.”

Weiss nodded, feeling her face heat up once again. She quickly turned back to her script and began to pretend to busy herself with it.

Thirty minutes had barely passed until Ruby spoke. Or rather, sang. It started off soft, almost as if she was afraid of letting anyone else hear it. Weiss pretended not to notice it. But really, she was straining to hear her co-star sing for the first time. She had missed the auditions after all.

_It’s him whose howling drives men mad, and a mind to its undoing._

Oh, she was starting with that song for practice.

She did not know when Ruby looked up, but all of sudden, Weiss found herself staring at silver pools that were so full emotion and longing. With a knowing grin, Ruby broke out of character for a movement and winked at the heiress.

“Wait for me,” Ruby sang, soft and tender. Almost as if it were reserved for a tryst with a lover.

 _I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you_.

As if enchanted, Weiss joined her as she was supposed to. Her Eurydice with Ruby’s Orpheus for the first time.

“Wait for me,” Their voiced harmonised well, though it was mostly on Weiss’ part as she tried to match Ruby. “I’m coming too.” _I’m coming too_.

Perhaps, with a little more practice. It would sound effortless, blooming and beautiful like the love of Orpheus and Eurydice.

The air between them was static. Charged with emotions Weiss didn’t even know existed. It was then she realised; she enjoyed how Ruby looked at her in such a way. It differed from the other co-stars she had acted with. Genuine, pure.

Orpheus loved Eurydice with all his heart and walked to hell for her. Ruby was well suited for the role. Weiss could see that now.

But could her stone-cold heart bring forth the love Eurydice had for Orpheus? Weiss did not want to admit it. She had her doubts when she was chosen for the role of Eurydice.

Perhaps, just maybe, she could become Eurydice for Ruby’s Orpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i like hadestown, and i like rwby. actually, i was really itching to write a whiterose fic for some time now and this idea came to fruition. here's a theatre au that literally no one asked for :)


End file.
